


구해줘- SAVE ME

by DeeKa18



Category: bts, hoseok - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom, rm - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, yoongi - Fandom
Genre: Famdom, Other, bts - Freeform, nohate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeKa18/pseuds/DeeKa18
Summary: INTRODUCTIONIt all started when Jimin played hide and seek with his bestfriend and got lost in the forest. He will be found by Hobi and Jin who is wandering in the forest because they saw a rainbow and they believe that there is a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Then while on the run looking for the pot of gold with Jimin who is looking for his bestfriend too they will unexpectedly meet The Three Adventure Seeker, RM Taehyung and JK. As for the three boys who loved adventure they're fascinated by the urban story of the two scaredycat, and joined them looking for the pot of gold. Few days after there's a storm raging and they need to find a place to stay to rest. So they fortunately found a cave in the middle of the forest where they thought they were alone and suddenly a morning voice echoes inside the cave. And yes, it was Yoonki and he's not alone.........Author's note:When you start to read the story, just a friendly reminder it would be better if you read with imagining what is happening the story. You'll surely cry and laugh.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship





	구해줘- SAVE ME

**Let’s get to know the Characters:**

구해줘 - Guhaejwo - Save Me

This is a non-fiction story created for Army's and for those who love their songs. The love and gratefulness we recieve from BTS is what made me do this 😁. I'm not really good at writing so please bear with me 🥺

Characters:

RM As Eldest/Taehyung in the middle/JK as the youngest:

*the three brothers

*who will start the greatest adventure of their life.

Jin/Hobi:

*Childhood bestfriends, both scaredy-cat

*clever minds.

Jimin:

*The lost kid.

*Who will later be found by the two cowards.

Yoonki:

*The furr person.

*Loves to sleep everywhere.

————————-

——————————————————————————————————————————

CHAPTER1-PART1 

"THE DUMB AND THE DUMBEST"  
JIMINS POV: 

Jimin: "Ya! Hajimaaaaa! Ah-ha-ha-HAHAHAHAHAHAH" 🤣🤣

< he laughed out loud as his bestfriend tickled his foot>

"Ya! Enough! HAHAHAHAHA, let's just play hide and seek! I'll be the seeker first"

< they both got up, and his Friend went to hide already. >

"Ready? HANA! DUL! SET!"

< he looked every corner first, but no trace at all. so he walked silently into the kitchen and found his friend eating in the table, so she didn't hide but eat instead. >

"yaaaa!! 😳😠 I thought were playing! Enough eating! Let's be serious playing this game! The game needs a serious attention!"

< she just stared at him and look confusely, like who ever played hide and seek so seriously? 😧>

"okay it's your turn you'll be the seeker! don't count yet! 

DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! 😤 I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!   
I'll hide all the food so you can't eat! 

turn around. 

when I say count you count okay?"

< he run towards the back of the house where there is a corridor on the right side down to the basement where his late father's mechanic tools are. There is parrot cage too where his pet named Lachi is playing around his hoops. When he is about to open the door of the basement, Lachi saw him and mimic "Jiminiiiii paboya!! Jiminiiii paboyaaaa!! Jiminiiiii paboyaaa!!!" as Jimin heard this he looked at Lachi very sharply. 😠>

"UGLY! UGLY! UGLY!" 😡 

Lachi: "paboooo! paboooo! paboooo!"

"You stupid parrot! you're not having dinner!" 🤬🤬🤬😤

< as he enranged with madness to his parrot he totally forgot that he is supposed to hide, but it's too late now because his friend is watching them upstairs like who is the dumb and the dumbest >

"YOU SEE YOU STUPID PARROT! I forgot to hide because of your ugliness!!!" 🤬🤬

< so he went back inside the house and started counting >

"You ugly useless parrot." 😒  
"she might be wandering in the forest again, she'll be back soon. She'll get a scolding later she gets back home😤 I'll just wait for her inside"

< he got lazy looking for her so he just went back inside, and started to watch TV. >

——————————————————————————————————————————

CHAPTER1-PART2

"YOU KNOW?"  
JIN/HOBI POV:

J: ya! are you going to sleepover here again?

H: YES! 🤗😁

< Hobi answered with a very wide smile in his face >

J: Why don't you just live here! You always eat and sleep here! and beside you're having a sleepover for a week now! 😏

H: oohhh! GOOD IDEA MY BROOOO! 😍

< Jin just looked at him like "is he serious? I'm just joking" 🥺😟 look. >

< Jin got up from bed and looked at the window >

J: huh. it's raining.   
you! you! let's drink soju!

< pointing at 👉 Hobi then smiled 😊☺️😋 >

H: hyung. 

< looking at Jin and his eyes can tell the happiness >

J: Mweoya? why are you looking at me like that? 😐

H: That is the best thing I heard from you! HAHAHAHA let's go downstairs!! 🤣

< they headed downstairs. Hobi opened a bottle of soju and Jin is preparing chessy Tteokbokki and Bulgogi so they have something to eat while drinking.   
so after some moment they started drinking and reminisce happy moments>

H: hyung, do you still remember when we first met? When we both visited the haunted asylum in Seoul. You were with your cousins and I'm with my friends.  
😂  
J: HAHAHAHA. how can I forget that?🤣

< Jin with his Iconic laugh >

J: HAHAHAHA Good old days.🥺🤣

H: HAHAHA i was walking very slow, my foot is freezing because of fear. Only two can enter asylum and finish the task. And it was only you and me,we entered a separate door right? you at the front entrance and me at the back entrance. so I was running because there is a lot of spider in the wall and floor and I was shouting so loud even before I enter the back entrance. I was so afraid that there might be a ghost showed up behind the door hahahaha. 🤣🤣🤣🤣

J: HAHAHAHAHA I can't hear you shouting that time because I was shouting too. after the first task there is a girl wearing a white lady dress showed up inside the cabinet where I was supposed to get the flag but I was so scared so I run so fast and shouting so loud and then When I run towards the left side of the corridor we bumped into each other I thought you're a ghost too. we're shouting like we are the patients of the asylum HAHAHAHA 🤣 

I can still remember your scared face when we almost kiss each other, You're eyes almost burst out and your mouth is wide enough to eat my Worldwide handsome face You know?

H: HAHAHAHAHAHA YES! i can remember yours too. It was so funny that we almost had a heart attack seeing each others face so close. and the most funny things is NONE OF US WON THE GAME HAHAHAHA. Because we decided to just get out of the asylum and not finish the task hahahaha.

< they laughed together like there's no tomorrow. >  
< after some time Jin checked outside if it still raining >

H: hyung, what are you doing? why do you keep looking outside?

J: I'm checking if there's a rainbow.

H: are you drunk already?

J: don't you know? there is an urban legend about rainbows. They said that If you saw a rainbow you need to look for the very end of it and you will see a pot of gold. This might be our chance to get rich! 💜

< Hobi's eyes widened, and asked >

H: So is there any rainbow?

J: we'll see let me walk around if we'll see one.

H: hyung ,when to know if there will be a rainbow?

< Jin looked at him with eyes wondering 😟>

J: I dont know, let go back inside and search the google.

< so the two boys went back inside and searched the internet, >

< GOOGLE: [[ When will Rainbow show up?]]  
Search Results:   
*When there is only mild raindroplets and the sun is out at the right angle, the light passes through the raindrops and split into an arc of colors which we known as rainbows. >

J: ahhhh okay. Now we know. 🤣  
we run quickly outside a moment ago when it still raining hard HAHAHAH we're so dumb. 🤦♂️

H: let's wait for it to show.

——————-———————————————————————————-

CHAPTER1-PART3

"Hide and Lost"  
Jimin's POV:

< It's been 2 hrs now after they played Hide and Seek, and yet his friend is not yet home, He started to worry because this is not the usual thing his friend do. >

"Mweoya? Why is she still not yet home? She's worrying me. It's 4 in the afternoon now. She should be here already for dinner"

< Jimin was so worried about her. He can't afford if something bad happened to her and if he'll lose her too. He lost his parents 2 years ago and she is the only thing he has now. Poor Jimin 😔 >

" I need to look for her she might be just nearby fell asleep."

< with just the umbrella he took off to look for her, even if he doesn't know where to go first. >  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jin/Hobi POV:

H: HYUNG! I see it! I see it!

< after hours of waiting, They finally witnessed the Rainbow they've been waiting for. >

J: Hmmm... hmm.. hmm.

H: hyung! Wake up! The rainbow finally showed up!!

< Jin seems drunk already but Hobi forcely wake him up with a pinched in the cheeks, hard enough to wake him up >

J: Yaaaaa! Micheosso? 

H: look at the sky the rainbow showed up. C'mon! Let's not waste out chance! There might be someone else looking for the gold too!!

< finally, Jin sober up a bit after he heard what Hobi said, so he quickly stood up and gets ready to go. Same as Hobi who is prepared already before the rainbow shines >

J: Hoseokaaaa! gajaaaa!

< he looked at Hobi who had a big bag at back and looks very prepared 🤣 >

J: Mweoyaaaa!? Are we not returning back? What's that bag for?

H: Hyung, it's better to be prepared so, I packed our foods and water in case we'll not be able to return on time. 🤗

< Jin was looking proud at Hobi. They're good to go now 😌>

< They're heading to the forest where they thought where the gold was. They kept looking at the sky to see if they are going to the right way. 😁 >

H: uhhh, is this the right path?

J: Don't follow the path, follow the light.

< 🤦♀️ the cleverness of Jin begins >

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jimin's POV:

" oh! I'm not familiar in this place, where am I? How do I get home? "

< He's lost. He was looking for his lost friend and now He is LOST! 😱.  
It's been too much of trouble for him today. First Lachi, Second his Friend and now, HIMSELF >

" Mweoyaaaa? 😭 Yogiga Odijiiii" 

  
< murmuring in his sweet smol voice, asking himself Where is he. He began to worry for himself now because aside from not having any idea how to get back home, he is only wearing pajama and thin long sleeve sweater. >

"It's so cold 🥶🤧."

< he sat on a not-so-big rock but enough to sit on behind a very big rock beside the river, and cried in discreet 😖😭 >

-update will be thursday.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is all about BTS. This is a non-fiction story. I'm suck at writing so please bear with me. And I hope you'll love the story.  
> One thing I could recommend is that you guys should Imagine as you read. So you could feel as well the message of each characters.  
> Updates will be Saturday and Thursday only since that is the only days I can take the time to do updates. 
> 
> So now, let me take you to the story.


End file.
